


Don't Need to Breathe

by TheUrnMaker



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: 100 words, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabbles, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUrnMaker/pseuds/TheUrnMaker
Summary: A collection of Zelloyd 100 word drabbles based on prompts (mostly from Tumblr)!- Ch.1: "Can I kiss you?"- Ch.2: "Close your eyes and shut up."- Ch.3: "You keep me warm."- Ch.4: Just as stars shine brightest in the darkest nights.- Ch.5: Zelloyd + Tomatoes
Relationships: Lloyd Irving/Zelos Wilder
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Can I kiss you?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've had t his account for nearly five years and haven't posted a thing despite the multitude of WIPs in my folder! Here's a little something to get going... And there will be more to come as soon as I graduate within the next few months!

Lloyd admired Zelos during the final minutes of sunlight. Something about the rich colors of twilight brought out the beauty in Zelos’ features- not to say he wasn’t conventionally attractive, but it felt so much more special and profound in that moment. Fragile courage welled up inside of him and he dared act on a long-held desire. 

“Hey, Zelos?”

“Hm?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Zelos turned to look at Lloyd with a crooked and knowing smile. In one smooth motion, he gracefully settled onto Lloyd’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

“Oh, hunny. The pleasure would be all mine.”


	2. Close your eyes and shut up

“Close your eyes,” Zelos said. There was something smug in his tone and posture- like a man who assumed the world would bend to his to most ridiculous of whims. 

Lloyd could only muster an icy scowl in response. 

“C’mon, bud. Don’t you trust me?”

“I do. Mostly.”

Zelos furrowed his brows, perfecting that kicked-puppy expression, “Mostly?” 

“Oh, well sometimes I just get worried when you say things like this,” Lloyd teased. 

“Just close your eyes and shut up.”

The kiss that followed barely brushed against Lloyd’s lips, but the sweetness of it left a deep impression of tender longing.


	3. You keep me warm

‘ _It’s not as cold as I thought_ \---’  
  
While Zelos never vocalized any complaints about their stay in Flanoir, Lloyd could still tell he was unhappy. He saw it in the way he waddled through knee-deep snow and the way he rubbed his hands together furiously over a roaring fire.   
  
Zelos wasn’t made to endure such harsh winters. He belonged in the balmy beaches of Altamira where the sun burned brighter than his hair.   
  
It warmed his heart knowing that Zelos would follow him to the ends of the Earth.  
  
‘ _\---because you keep me_ warm.’   
  
Lloyd kept those thoughts to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this makes sense (It did in my head)! Class is exhausting, I'm exhausted, and it's 5 am (:


	4. Just as stars shine brightest in the darkest nights

Zelos always respected how quickly Lloyd adapted to certain situations. Of course, he still had a stubborn streak the size of Sylvarant when it came to bettering his academic studies, but he took life head-on with a passion that Zelos could never hope to muster.

It made him wonder if Lloyd was ever truly human. No ordinary person could take to their powers with such a natural affinity- it was almost tragic. Beautiful, but tragic.

Lloyd looked more at home in the skies than on the earth he fought so hard to protect; a true star in the darkest nights.


	5. Zelloyd + Tomatoes

Lloyd poked and prodded at the remnants of his dinner. It was delicious, of course. Zelos served them baked salmon with a balsamic glaze that was absolutely divine. He ate almost everything on his plate- everything but the small pile of mushy tomatoes.

“Listen, hun. You’re a grown-ass man. Stop playing with your food and eat the goddamn tomato.”

‘ _Tomatoes_ ,’ Lloyd amended mentally. Though he wasn’t keen on risking Zelos’ ire by admitting as much out loud, he did let loose his most powerful pout of displeasure. In hindsight, it didn’t help.

“A toddler,” Zelos sighed. “I married a toddler.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've graduated, the Holidays are over, there's a hiring freeze due to COVID... So here I am for more asks and nonsense :)


End file.
